Unforeseen
by FOREVERLUVSVU
Summary: Unforeseen- not seen or know beforehand; When someone from Olivia's past comes back to tell her how he truly feels about her, will she confront her feelings for him too, or will she run away like she always does? *Please review and let me know if I should continue* Rated K for now but rating may change for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry about my last story. I wasn't having a great time writing it and I didn't feel like I was going anywhere good with it. I decided that I want to start fresh with a new story. I also want to let you guys know before you start reading this story that THERE IS NOT AND WILL BE KNOW SMUT! Please leave me any suggestions as to what you would like me to write about and I LOVE REVEWS! I hope you like it!**

**Background: This story takes place exactly where the show is now, Elliot has been gone for 2 years and no one has seen or heard from him since.**

"Hey Baby-Girl, whatcha thinkin' 'bout over there? You've had a huge smile on your face for the past three minutes." Fin asked her as he watched her daze off into her imaginary, happy wonderland.

"Nothing important," she responded as she snapped out of her reverie.

That was the Olivia Benson that he knew and had grown to think of as a little sister. So closed up and unwilling to share her thoughts with anyone…. except for one person. He knew damn well that _he_ was whom she was thinking about in her little daydream. She had been doing that once or twice a week since _he_ left.

"Well you got a new case. You and Amaro have to head down to the crime scene."

"Alright," she said as she got up from her chair and walked over to where her partner, Nick Amaro, had been making himself coffee," Let's go, you're driving." She tossed the car keys to Nick. On the way out, she turned over her shoulder, took another glance at _his_ old desk, let out a small, quiet sigh, and then walked out of the precinct.

The car ride to the scene was normal, until Nick caught her staring out of the window, deep in thought, in her own little world. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw her eyes tearing up, just for a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, "I'm perfectly fine, Nick." She said in a calmer tone this time.

"Alright then." That was the last of that conversation.

The rest of the car ride held out in awkward silence, but he couldn't help wondering what she could possibly be thinking about that was making her act this strange, but then he remembered what the captain had told him when he first started at SVU.

_He was sitting in Captain Cragen's desk as the beautiful Olivia Benson entered the office. _

"_Nick, this is your new partner, Olivia Benson. You are to protect each other with your lives. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Captain," he said as he turned to face her and held out his hand to her with a smile," Hi, I'm Nick"_

"_I'm Olivia," she said as she looked down at his outreached hand, waiting for her to shake it. She rejected as she looked back up to his eyes. "You have some pretty large shoes to fill, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, I do. I heard about what happened to your old partner. I'm really sor-"_

"_Nick," he was cut off by the captain," I'm going to need to talk to you about a few more things before we get you started here." Then he turned to face where Olivia was standing by the door and said, "Thank you Olivia. I will let you two get to know each other in a few minutes. You may get back to work."_

_She turned without saying anything and walked out of the office. She was trying to hold back the many tears that were threatening to spill out. She knew that Nick was _his replacement_, and it pained her to think that someone was going to try to fill_ his_ shoes. The moment that she looked into Nick's brown eyes, she knew that he would be nothing compared to_ him_ and his sparkling blue eyes._

_Back in the captain's office, there was a very serious conversation going on about Olivia and her emotions._

"_Olivia likes to keep all of her emotions bottled up inside, until she is alone," the captain explained to the rookie. "After he left her, she completely lost it. I have never seen anyone so depressed in my life. We didn't confront her about it until two days later, when Fin had caught her in the cribs, lying with her head buried in a pillow, hysterically crying. When she came out, Fin asked her if she was okay, and if she had been crying because of _him_. She slapped him in the face, hard, and stormed out of the precinct. After she had left, we made everyone promise not to talk about_ him_, ever, not even say his name, when she is around. Got it?"_

"_Got it."_

"_You may go. Olivia will introduce you to everyone and show you around. Have fun," he almost said sarcastically as Nick stood up and walked out of the office and into the squadroom._

He remembered how sad she looked and seemed on that first day of working with her. He promised himself that he would try to make her happy, no matter how long it would take.

Two years later and she still can't stop thinking about _him_. Its like he is tattooed in her mind, and there is no plastic surgery that can remove it.

After visiting one of the most gruesome crime scenes either of them has ever seen, Olivia and Nick headed back to the precinct.

"Liv, did you get any leads on whose DNA was under the vic's fingernails?"

"No, I'm still waiting for Warner to get back to me with the-" she felt her fingers go numb and the papers she was holding dropped to the floor, as she turned to face the person who was had just gotten out of the elevator.

"Liv, what is- Oh," he realized who the man that she was staring at was.

She met his eyes for what felt like forever, and he took three steps towards her before she slammed her hands on her desk.

"No," she said under her breath as she turned and ran to the cribs. While she was sitting on one of the beds, holding back tears, the realization hit her.

She just saw him. He came back for her. The only man she ever truly loved. Elliot Stabler.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think so far? Do you think that I should continue? What will Elliot say to Olivia? Will Olivia forgive him? What happens to their relationship? What made Elliot come back? REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT! ****I also wanted to ask you guys if you know which episode Olivia has to clean out Elliot's desk (I don't/cant watch the new seasons because I start to get headaches when Elliot isn't there)*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews! I love reading them and it makes me feel so great that you guys like my writing! So what does Elliot have to say to Olivia? What made him come back? Will he consider returning to SVU? What are Nick and Fin's reactions like? Read and find out!**

Nick saw Olivia running towards the cribs. He knew it was best to let her go alone, so he didn't follow her, but he noticed Elliot start to catch up to her. He blocked Elliot, even thought he was twice his size, but he knew it was best for her.

"I can't let you go in there. You hurt her enough already." He said to the big, tall man with blue eyes.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but get out of my way!" Elliot said back to him as he pushed Nick to the side and walked towards the door to the cribs.

Nick looked at Fin with a 'what-should-I-do' face, and then back at Elliot.

As Elliot opened the door slowly and walked inside the room with all of the beds, he found her sitting with her head in her hands, crying hysterically without making a sound. She was always good at hiding her true emotions.

He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed as he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her into his chest and she continued to cry while she wrapped an arm around him. Elliot noticed how hard she was holding him, as if she thought he was going to disappear if she didn't.

Elliot never remembered her ever being this sad, even after her mother died. He knew that he would never forgive himself, because it was _his fault_ that she was that sad. Just seeing her cry like that brought him to tears himself, and he let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I missed you so much," she said softly, almost a whisper, into his chest.

"I missed you, too. You have no idea," he said, his voice almost cracking.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other's embrace, while they started to calm down.

Back in the squad room, Nick asked Fin, "What do you think is going on in there?"

"Either they are punchin' each other or making out." He said with a small chuckle.

"They were, like, a thing?" He asked him with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"No, but they always had feeling for each other that went deeper than partners or friends. Everyone knew it, you could tell by the way they looked at each other. The silent conversations they used to have with their eyes, it was creepy man! I mean they could just look into each other's eyes and they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. They always had some sort of connection to each other that no one else had, but they would never tell each other how they truly felt, in fear that it would ruin their friendship and partnership," Fin explained.

"Then why did Stabler leave her in the first place, if they were so inseperable?" Nick asked, almost sarcastically with a bit of jealousy mixed in. He knew that their partnership would never be as strong as the one that she had with Elliot, and now he knew why. She was _in love_ with him.

"He left after he shot a teenage girl, who came into the precinct and started shooting like a psycho maniac. He didn't mean to kill her, but after he did, he never forgave himself, and he was almost positive that Baby-Girl wouldn't either. But I think that he hurt her more by leaving than what he did to that girl."

After Olivia started to calm down, she looked up into his eyes. The big, perfect blue eyes that she had thought about everyday for the past two years. He was wearing a solid black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"How could you do that to me? How could you leave me like that?" she asked softly, as if she was talking to herself.

"I thought that you would be better off without me." He said, not able to come up with anything else to say.

"You thought wrong," she said, softer than the original question. They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, until it was broken by Olivia's voice.

"Why did you come? What made you come here?"

"After I left, my whole life started to fall apart without you, so I started drinking and smoking to try and numb the pain a bit. By the time that I realized that it wasn't working, I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I stopped paying attention to my wife and kids, because every time I looked at them I thought of you. Eventually, Kathy told me that they couldn't take it anymore, so she left me. I also found out, while we were going through the divorce, that Eli isn't mine. She got full custody of the kids because she convinced the judge that I was an unfit parent, and as soon as the divorce was final, she went to go live with Eli's real father, who lives in California. I coudnt take the pain and lonlyness aymore, so I drank until I fell asleep, and kept drinking as soon as I got up. One night, after a long day of drinking, I decided that I had nothing to live for anymore. I was right about to pull the trigger, but there was this voice in my head saying 'Stop, you are not worthless. You mean something to me, and I need you. Don't do this to yourself, to me'. I realized that it was your voice, and I made the decision to get help with my drinking and smoking problems. I promised myself that the day that I was a hundred percent sober and I pulled my life back together, I would come to see you, so here I am."

"Thank you," was all she could say before she fell back into his chest in tears.

He pulled her into him tighter and rubbed circles on her back with his hand.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, which were now red and puffy as well.

"Never leave me, ever again."

"I won't. I promise."

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Do you think I should continue? What will Nick think about Elliot? Will they tell each other their true feelings, FINALLY? Was it too sappy and emotional? REVIEW!**


End file.
